


Substitute

by rubeinlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeinlove/pseuds/rubeinlove
Summary: 時間線在革命結束後，雖然說是Hank/Connor的組合，但性愛描寫實際上算是抹布康，慎入。雷點預警：PWP、抹布、一方死亡
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Substitute

康納上次來這裡是和漢克・安德森一起偵辦異常仿生人的案子。  
  
紫紅色的霓虹燈、節拍輕快的電子樂一如往昔，大剌剌的宣傳語「全市最棒的性愛仿生人！」也依然撩撥人心；伊甸園俱樂部改變的地方是，他們也開始接待仿生人了——儘管革命過後這麼一段時間各項制度仍百廢待舉，色情產業永遠走在社會最前面，可不是嗎。  
「⋯⋯只是妳知道，我跟他是一起的⋯⋯」康納猛地回頭，但在目光聚焦前他就知道漢克不會在那裡。仿生人不會幻聽，但他從資料庫提取記憶再投射到現實的次數多到幾可比擬。  
  
漢克幾個月前在一場平淡無奇的意外當中過世。這麼說可能有點奇怪，但是他的副隊長挺過了無數次攻堅和槍戰，追捕異常仿生人時跌落屋頂被救起，就連玩俄羅斯輪盤時左輪裡的那顆子彈也從來沒成功擊發過。那個晴朗的下午，他卻被酒後駕駛的大卡車撞死。  
警局同仁全和康納說這不是他的錯，但看過意外現場之後他永遠無法不去想，如果沒去耶利哥出差，他應該有105種方法能夠拯救漢克，情況再怎麼糟，犧牲自己也能讓他活下來。  
  
「－－這個需求沒問題，但是要加價哦。」仿生人牛郎的聲音打斷了康納的思緒，他點頭付款，木然的跟著男人走進小房間。  
  
事發過後好一陣子，康納連打開漢克的衣櫃都不敢。中年男子的氣味會攫住他的感知元件，然後癱瘓他所有感官，知覺慢慢恢復的過程無比痛苦。再過了一段時間，當他意識到漢克的味道逐漸消散，那又是另一種恐慌。仿生大腦紀錄了所有成分，但儘管康納試圖再製成香水或什麼別的，少了人類皮膚的催化就永遠都不對。  
康納有時候會覺得自己全身的零件都像在空轉，正常運作卻不知為何而運作；有時候又會感受部分元件異常，執行診斷程序卻抓不出問題。很慢很慢地，康納學會了什麼叫「思念」。這和失去阿曼妲和禪意庭園的「感覺」完全不同。  
  
他是如此思念漢克。於是他帶著小心存放的檔案來到這裡，絕望地想也許有什麼辦法能夠填補心中的空洞。  
仿生手臂與仿生手臂接觸，訊息傳遞，訊息接收，男人開始調整。  
  
這差不多就是一瞬間的事情而已。康納主動吻了上去，就如同過去幾百個夜晚。男人一隻手環住他的腰，另一隻輕撫他後腦勺的髮絲。吻逐漸加深，從舔咬到啃舐，舌頭交纏出黏膩的聲響。男人柔軟的唇瓣開始張狂的移動，一路向下，掃過細白的頸部和鎖骨，最後停在乳首處細細吻著。  
這樣一番攻勢後康納的身體已經軟了下來，男人的手指試探著，壓進他已經濕潤的後穴。  
「喊我，喊我名字。」康納喘著氣，為了讓這場戲更加真實，他把光學元件給暫時關閉了，卻沒意料到當仿生大腦少了視覺這個極其複雜的功能要運作之後，強大的運算能力都分配到其他感官上。康納現在完全可以用後穴的內壁描繪出那根手指的形狀，光滑的肌膚、柔軟的指節，還有恰到好處的顫動。  
男人的指頭一勾，按住了康納體內的某處，已經舒展開來的身體無法自持的震了一下，雖然看不見但他知道自己已經濕了一片。「康納⋯⋯你喜歡嗎？」漢克的聲音在耳畔響起，濕濡的腸道再被擠進兩指，「喜歡，副隊長⋯⋯」這個愛稱也包含在傳輸資料裡，男人的另一手覆上康納的硬挺，拇指在頂端惡作劇似的打圓，然後上下來回擼動，以漢克熱愛的方式玩弄著他。  
下身分泌的液體多到令康納覺得羞恥。男人將手指伸出，整個身子往下挪，張口含住了他。康納沒想到自己也還記得這個⋯⋯他喉嚨的溫暖和漢克一度不差。漢克的口活就和他出勤偵查犯罪現場一樣仔細，康納感覺自己性器的每一寸都被舔遍，環狀溝還加重了力道。男人的舌頭在前端亂竄，不時用舌下壓壓鈴口處，把他泌出的津液都吃進嘴裡。  
  
康納終於從嘴角溢出一聲低吟。  
  
他也有考慮過把發聲的元件關掉，但與漢克做愛時，他總是喜歡聽自己和他的喘息混雜在空氣中，然後再記錄下來，彷彿可以留住些什麼——這樣的時刻永遠不會存在了，但他還是可以假裝。假裝沒犯任何法，是吧？  
身下那人的動作逐漸加快，開始口手並用，嫻熟的撫弄他囊袋上的皺摺，然後微微張嘴，用力的把他含到最深。康納的性器彷彿跟著深喉的緊緻擠壓灼熱起來，終於忍不住低吼著把仿生精液全射進他嘴裡。  
  
「——副隊長，我想要你。」此刻康納腦中只想著被填滿，他的雙腿朝外伸展，濕潤的穴口一張一翕，期待著能夠迎接陽物。「想要什麼？說出來。」康納感覺到對方的性器已移動到腿間，但只在臀縫來回刮搔，癢得康納忍不住扭動腰肢，試圖吞入那根硬挺。  
當然這種時候不把話完整說出來他是不會如願的。康納難受的悶哼，手指往下伸撐開自己的入口處，彷彿在展示。「想要⋯⋯想要副隊長的陰莖⋯⋯插入我。」  
於是他被進入了，對方一如預期的還在變大、變硬，就像是漢克。形狀是他的，溫度是他的，移動的方式是他的。「康納，我要開始了。」男人抓住他的腰開始衝刺，碩大的性器使勁插入再拔出，他腸道的皺褶被來回輾過，體液隨著性器進出四處飛濺。淫麋的水聲鑽進康納耳中，羞恥感更加濃烈，下身反而收的更緊。  
  
性愛元件全速運作中，康納雖然不會缺氧但仿生大腦仍有暈眩感。他一直都很享受與漢克的結合，像是在高空中下墜但知道總有一個人會接住你一樣，迷失和幸福並存。但安定感似乎沒辦法透過資料的複製獲得，他的下身現在被填得滿滿的，一波波的快感沖刷著他，空虛卻始終沒有消失。  
  
康納的身子被調整為跪姿——這是他熱愛的體位。對方的身軀貼上他的後背，一手往前握住康納再度堅硬得發燙的性器，一手則扶著他的腰用力挺入，讓他忍不住高聲呻吟。康納轉過頭去找尋柔軟的嘴唇，對方吻上他，撬開他的牙齒吸吮他的舌頭，至少由三處而來的快感太過刺激，讓康納全身皮膚都起了雞皮疙瘩。  
富有節奏感的抽插把康納帶向頂峰，整個身子弓起，射出濃濁精液的同時連腳趾都忍不住抽搐。Cyberlife把仿生身體製造的過於精良，身體每處的感知功能都敏銳的不得了，能做出的反應也總是明顯又激烈。  
  
「副隊長，幹我⋯⋯幹我那裡。」他在高潮的餘韻之中勉強開口，上下扭動身體，示意還要更多。得到指令的男人調整角度，將康納的腿放到肩上，長驅而入直攻他體內的敏感點。康納想起漢克第一次發現此處時曾驚呼「操——仿生人為什麼需要有這個？」但他後來對這樂此不疲。  
緊緻而溫暖的內壁規律的擠壓，緊咬著男人陰莖。仿生腺體的搏動幾乎和心律調節器同步，快感像電流一樣刺激他的大腦，康納感覺自己濕熱的像一片沼澤。男人手掌貼上他的臀瓣大力揉捏，他性器頂端泛出水光，在劇烈晃動之下灑得到處都是。  
「嗯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」康納的呻吟聲在肉體撞擊之下破碎不堪，他差不多來到了臨界點，伸手示意對方在他體內釋放。伴隨著與漢克如出一轍的低吼，男人射進他體內，他也同時被拋上高潮，腸壁猛烈收縮，白濁液體從柱體前端汩汩流出。  
  
康納在情慾的餘波中重重喘息，緩慢的清理自己並整頓在快感中運作紊亂的感官元件。視覺功能重新啟動，首先看見的就是那個男人⋯⋯他已經下床，背對著康納重新著裝，雖然舉手投足的方式仍像是漢克，身形和衣物的差異已經把康納惡狠狠的拉回現實。  
  
「謝⋯⋯謝謝你。請你離開吧。」  
見到男人複雜的表情，康納才發現自己哭了。鹹鹹的液體滑下臉頰，流過下巴，沾濕了甫穿好的襯衫領子。他坐在床沿安靜地流淚，心裡充滿一百萬種神經刺激——或該說是情緒。可以辨識到一點點懊悔、一點點罪惡感，困惑更多一些，最大部分則是一種無以名狀的痛苦。  
他慢慢的會意過來，替代品是沒有用的。那他還能怎麼辦呢。  
  
離開伊甸園俱樂部，康納坐在駕駛座好一陣子，待他發動引擎時，額角的LED環狀燈已經轉回冷冷的藍色。他隨意撈出一段與漢克車上對話的紀錄，作為陪伴。康納不知道這樣的日子還能撐多久，但現在他只是開著車，對著記憶中的漢克說：「來吧，我們回家。」


End file.
